1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic control apparatus for a fuel injection system or the like in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a vehicle body having front and rear wheels and an internal combustion engine in the middle thereof is provided with a control circuit unit for electronic control of a fuel injection system or the like. This prior art apparatus, however, has the disadvantage that a wiring harness for the electric cable connected to the control circuit unit is effected by noise from a wiring harness used for ordinary electric appliances so that wrong operation thereof is liable to occur.